Assemble The Kingsman
by UnicornBlood6991
Summary: Sophia Grey, a 22 year old out of university and living with her mum. Sophia's best friend Eggsy is all she has in the world and they both know they have feelings for each other. When Sophia's grandfather asks her to stop for a visit one day, she gets a real welcome back.
1. Chapter 1

( /kingsman_secret_service/set?id=162963692)

I was helping my mum do my laundry when I heard a banging on my door. We both jumped and when she went to go answer it, I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her because I knew exactly who it was. I ran quickly and opened the door to see a banged up Eggsy Unwin at my.

"Oh Eggsy…" I said with a sad look. Dean had beaten him up again. I led Eggsy inside and told him to wait for me on the couch. His mum's shithole of a boyfriend decide to lay his hands on Eggsy again. I fucking hated Dean for what he's doing for Eggsy and his whole family and especially his little sister. She doesn't need to grow in a home like the one she is currently in.

I grabbed the rubbing alcohol, cotton balls and bandages. I walked back into the living room to see Eggsy drinking a can of coke my mum offered him and trying to focus his eyes on the tv. I sighed sadly and I walked passed the tv and sat right next to him on the couch. Eggsy put the coke on the table and sat up straight while turning towards me. I poured some rubbing alcohol on the cotton ball and held Eggsy's face gently in my other hand.

"This might sting a bit…" I said as I gently pressed the cotton ball to the wound above his eyebrow and I heard him wince slightly. "Wanna tell me what happened?" I asked quietly as I didn't want my mum to hear our conversation. Eggsy kept his eyes on me completely as helped clean up as much of the wounds on his face as I could. "Dean's a fuckin' wanker is what he is. One day I'm gonna punch him right in his face. Wish my mum would come to her fuckin' senses and leave him. We don't need him." Eggsy said quietly. I stroked his cheek gently and sent him a sad smile. "I hope so too. You know you can always stay here as long as you need to Eggsy." He gave me a soft smile and held my hand that was holding his cheek. What Eggsy and I had was complicated. I didn't really know what we had. I could see in the look of his eyes though that he wanted the same that I did. We just had to give it a little more time.

"It's late Eggsy. You should wash up and then come to bed when you're ready." I bandaged up the rest of his face as best as I could and put the stuff back in the kit and hid it under the couch. Eggsy squeezed my hand in thanks and then stood up and walked to the bathroom to clean up. I walked back over to my mum and helped the rest of the laundry. "Oh Sophie I forgot to say. Your grandfather wants to see you tomorrow." I stop folding and looked at her quickly. "For what mum? He never needs me and now he suddenly does?" Mum folded her last bit, threw it in the basket and turned to me. "Sophie," Mum started. "your grandfather loves you very much and was there for me when I was young and now wants to be there for you. He wants you to be at the Kingsman shop around 11 tomorrow." Mum kissed my forehead and took the basket into the other room. I walked down the hall to my room with my little corgi, Milo, following me. I turned on my lamp and laid down on my bed with Milo laying at the foot of my bed and staring up at my ceiling. What could my grandfather possibly want? It's been a while since I've seen him. Maybe a year or so now. I wonder if I should tell Eggsy about-

"Hey you alright Soph?" I jumped from my thoughts to see Eggsy standing in the doorway with no shirt and just night pants on. He looked amazing even in just pajamas. "Uh yeah, I'm good. Just tired from a long day is all." Eggsy walked in and shut my door and walked on the other side of my bed and crawled in next to me. "Your mum okay with me staying?" Eggsy asked. "Of course she is Eggsy. How many times have you done this?" Eggsy nodded and put his head on the pillow. I curled up to his arm and he lifted it up so I could cuddle up to his chest. Eggsy put his arm back and held me close to him. Within minutes I could hear Eggsy's soft snores in my ear. I was still awake and thought about tomorrow. I'm hoping my grandad wants me to just stop in for a visit and that be the end of it. I curled closer to Eggsy and shut my eyes and within minutes I had fallen asleep myself.

I woke up to sound of someone moving around in my room. "Hey Soph." I didn't want to open my eyes to see who was calling my name. I opened my eyes to feel a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I gotta go home. I gotta check on Daisy and I'll text you." I opened my eyes to see Eggsy looking down at me. He kissed my forehead? Wow, maybe he has stronger feelings then I thought. I sat up and hugged him tightly to me and rested my head on his shoulder. He held me tightly and buried his head in my neck. This is the closest I've ever felt to him.

"Be safe yeah? Keep Daisy and your mum safe too." I mumbled into Eggsy's shoulder. Eggsy pulled away slightly and looked at me smiling. "I will Soph. I'll text ya later." Eggsy stood up from my bed and went through my door. I heard the front door shut and he was gone. I plopped my head down on my pillow. "Fuck!" I said loudly. "I've fallen in love with this kid." I looked down at Milo. "What do I do?" He perked his ears up and cocked his head at me. I shook my head at him and smiled while rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I thought about what mum said and froze. I glanced quickly at my clock and looked at the time. 10:00 am. Shit! I need to get ready. I ran quickly to the bathroom to take a shower and do my girly shit. I straightened my hair when it was dry enough and threw on some clothes and put on Milo's leash and walked down to the tailor shop. It wasn't a far walk and I looked at the name on the window. Kingsman. I gave a nervous breath and walked inside the shop. I was greeted quickly with a worker.

"Ah, Arthur is in the dining room behind me waiting for you madam." I gave the man a gentle smile and walked towards the back room. I opened the door slowly to see my granddad sitting at the very end of the meeting table. "Sophia. Good to see you dear. Please sit down." I quickly took my seat right next to him and placed Milo on my lap. "I suppose you're wondering why I've summoned you here on such short notice. I assume your mother knows that you're here?" Granddad asked. I nodded my head. "I am surprised. You never call me or mum and suddenly you decide you want to have a talk all of a sudden? That's bullshit. What do you possibly want from us Granddad?" I asked. He was about to ask but then was interrupted by the door opened. In walked Harry Hart or otherwise known as Galahad. "Arthur. Sophia." Harry greeted. "Galahad," Granddad started. "the others were beginning to wonder if we were going to have a double toast." I looked at Granddad strangely, absolutely no idea what they were talking about. Harry and Grandad put their glasses on and I put mine on quickly as well. Soon I saw holograms of other Kingsman agents. "Sophia, the reason we have called you here today is because one of our top agents has been killed. Lancelot. He was an outstanding agent and a true Kingsman. He will be sorely missed." My eyes widened. Lancelot was killed? But how and by who? I was given a small glass with a small pint of liquor inside. We all raised our glasses and made a toast to Lancelot. "I intend to start the selection process tomorrow for Lancelot's replacement. Each propose a candidate and report them to UK HQ no later than 9 pm gmt." Then the conference was over. "In light of Lancelot's death Sophia, we need to have you back in Kingsman." Grandad said.

"What?!" I asked shocked.

"Lancelot's death was tragic and whomever we are going up against, they could possibly the most dangerous enemy we have ever faced. Guinevere, please will you consider?" Grandad asked using my codename. Before I could think, Merlin walked in. "Guinevere. Welcome back." I nodded at him. "Glasses on." Merlin said. We looked to see different pictures of attacks that had happened around the world. People suddenly went mad with rage and started attacking each other. Harry then asked what had happened to Lancelot. Merlin had pulled up a cabin in Argentina. Lancelot had found it was a kidnapping and failed the mission. His last transmission had said 'Kidnap victim is Professor James Arnold.' I knew that name!

"Who is he?" Harry asked.

"I know him." I said. "I had to take one of his classes when I was in university. This man did not have a straight head. He sort of freaked me out because he was talking all this stuff about the world healing itself and doomsday saver. No idea really what really went on with this guy. Is he alive still Merlin?" I asked.

"That is where it gets curious Guinevere. He is not actually missing. This is Professor Arnold leaving Imperial College this morning." Merlin shows us footage of Professor Arnold leaving the college, looking completely untouched after his ordeal. Harry is given his mission and soon Granddad was talking shit of how Lancelot wasn't really a Kingsman like the rest of us and saying how Harry's experiment failed.

"Granddad, Lancelot was Kingsman just like the rest of us. He achieved a higher accuracy shooting rate than I ever could. He was faster and stronger than me. Lancelot just made a mistake that cost him his life. What was the toast for if all you're going to do is talk about how he wasn't really Kingsman material at all?" Harry shot me a small smile before getting up and leaving.

"With respect Arthur, you're a snob." I held back my smile I wanted to give when Harry said that. With that, Harry and Merlin were both gone.

"So what is your verdict Sophia? Will you come back and join Kingsman?" I looked at Granddad and smiled.

"You think I got anything to lose?"


	2. Chapter 2

After I told Granddad I would join Kingsman again, he had a relieved look on his face. He told me he wanted me to move back into the manor so I wouldn't be far from work. What was mum going to say? I didn't want to leave her alone. When Dad died, I was worried she would turn out like Eggsy's mum and date some abusive dick. I did have to give my mum credit though. When Dad died, she was at her strongest. She never cried in front of me and would hold me and tell me how much my dad loved us. I just hoped this news wouldn't affect her as bad as I think it will.

I said my goodbye to Grandad and walked home with Milo. It seemed to get dark quickly. Soon my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I grabbed it while walking Milo and looked at the caller ID. ' _Eggsy_ _'._ I smiled and answered it.

"Hello Eggsy." At first I couldn't hear anything and what just sounded like tires squealing and blowing wind. Then I heard sirens. "Eggsy? Eggsy! Are you okay?." Suddenly I heard laughing.

"Hey Sophie! Guess where we are?" Eggsy asked on the other end. "Eggsy please tell me you haven't gotten into trouble again!" Eggsy laughed louder and I could hear his two other friends in the background. "Remember that prick that knows Dean? I nicked his car and now the cops are chasing us." I stopped in my tracks and pulled Milo's leash to make him stop. "Eggsy what the fuck?! The police are chasing you?! Are you out of your fucking mind?!" I yelled. "Oh that's not even the best part Soph! I'm driving in reverse down the streets and we're looking straight at the cops right now!" The boys were laughing and yelling.

"Eggsy stop that fucking car now! You're going to kill yourselves!" Then I heard a crash. Eggsy got back on the phone. "Soph. We might be fucked. I'll have to call you back." Eggsy hung up without another word. I looked at my phone with an unbelievable look. "Goddamn it Eggsy…" I muttered. It started to rain then and I pulled Milo along and we ran home.

When Milo and I got home, Mum was up watching David Beckham on tv. She looked up and saw me when I shut the door. "Hey sweetie, how was talking with your grandfather?" She asked. I shrugged while taking Milo's leash off. "S'alright, I guess." I sat down next to her on the couch. Mum looked at me. "He said something to you didn't he?" I looked at her and gave her a sheepish look. "He wants me to go back to Kingsman." When I said that, I thought mum would blow a fuse and yell and tell me how I'm not going. When I looked at her, all she did was smile at me. Not a fake smile but a real sincere one. "That's great news baby." Is all mum said. I looked at her really fucking confused. "Mum, granddad just told me to join the Kingsman and he wants me to go live back at the manor. Which means I won't be around as much. I thought you would've flipped out or something." Mum smiled and shook her head.

"When have I ever flipped out Sophie? I understand if your grandfather needed you, it must have been very important. Trust me I know your grandfather. You already know I was in Kingsman too dear." I smiled slightly at Mum.

"I thought you would've been afraid to be alone mum. I know after Daddy died, you tried to be strong for me. I was worried about you. I didn't want you to be alone." I said. Mum held my hand.

"Honey I know. It was hard when your father died but I realized your father died while helping save the world. He protected not just us but all of mankind. Your father didn't die in vain. I will find love again someday but it will be a long time before that happens. Sweetheart…go save the world." I hugged mum as tightly as I could. Mum patted my back.

"C'mon Soph, I'll help you pack." For the rest of the evening, Mum helped me pack all of my stuff I wanted to take with me when I move. When I was getting all of Milo's stuff too, I noticed a picture of Eggsy and me on my nightstand. I smiled and picked it up and looked at it. It was from when we were at the park with his little sister Daisy and his mum. Eggsy and I were sitting on the ground next to each other and Daisy was sitting in Eggsy's lap while Eggsy had one arm wrapped around me. It was a great day that was. I put the picture in with the rest of my stuff and taped the box shut. Mum and I spent the rest of the night with Milo talking about everything while drinking hot cocoa. While we were talking, I thought about Eggsy as well. I hoped he would be alright. This move is going to be hard for me because I won't be able to see Eggsy as much either. Boy was I wrong.

When morning came, I decided to get ready early. I moved quietly from the couch, trying not to wake Mum up. I fed Milo and walked to the bathroom to make myself look decent. Once when I was finished, I blow dried my hair and then put it into a long French braid. I put on a tight white t-shirt, black leather tights and my black boots. I almost felt like Lara Croft. I walked out back to the living room when I heard my phone ring. I didn't recognize the caller ID.

"Hello?"  
"Guinevere, its Galahad. I need you to meet me at the police station."

"Why? What's going on?"

"No time for questions, the cab is already waiting for you outside so please come immediately." The call had ended and I no longer heard Harry's voice. I looked outside my window to see the small black cab waiting outside for me. Whatever Harry wanted, it must've been important. I put on Milo's leash on him and we left the house quietly. The cab had taken us to the police station and I saw Harry standing by the steps. I thanked the driver as I got out and walked up to Harry. I looked around for any danger.

"Harry why are we here?" I asked him. Harry cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "Just wait one moment Guinevere." I huffed and leaned against the wall. I didn't understand why the fuck we were here. I looked around and didn't see any danger about but then I saw a tall boy with a cap on his head and wearing a Kingsman necklace. It was Eggsy!

"Eggsy!" I said running up to him. He looked around confused first and his eyes lit up when he saw me. He held his arms out and hugged me tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay." He smiled brightly and he looked like he was leaning down to kiss me. My heart started to race and I smacked his chest suddenly while he was trying to block himself from my hits.

"Ouch Soph! What the fuck are you hitting me for?" Eggsy asked shouting.

"You stupid fuck, you could've gotten yourself killed. Don't ever pull a stunt like that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Eggsy gave a sad smile and pulled me into his arms again.

"Awee Soph. I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to scare you." I held him tightly to me, thinking he would disappear if I left go. Soon Harry had cleared his throat. Eggsy and I then pulled away from each other.

"Eggsy, would you like a lift home?" Harry asked with a serious look. Eggsy turned to face Harry and looked at him confused. "Who're you?" Eggsy asked.

"The man who got you released." So Harry was the one who got Eggsy free. Thank god for Harry being so wonderful. I don't know what I would've done if I couldn't see Eggsy for eighteen months.

"That ain't an answer." Eggsy seemed to get a little hostile towards Harry. "A little gratitude would be nice." I put my hand on Eggsy's shoulder to comfort him and went to go stand next to Harry.

"Eggsy, this is a colleague of mine I work with. He was able to push your paper work through and get you out this morning. Please at least show some gratitude. If it weren't for him you'd still be in jail right now."

"My name is Harry Hart. I gave you that medal. Your father saved my life." Eggsy looked at Harry with a slight bit of shock and looked at me then. Harry spoke again to try and diffuse the tension.

"I can see this may be a lot for you to take in right now so what say we all head to the Black Prince pub and have a nice drink?" Harry started to walk to the cab and Eggsy and I followed. I sat on the end on ride to the pub with Milo sitting in my lap. I looked over at Eggsy and he had his thinking look on his face again. I put my hand on his and Eggsy looked over at me. I gave him a small smile and he returned it back. He held my hand tightly on the way there. When we got to the pub, we all sat down at a booth and each picked our own poison. Eggsy started asking Harry all these questions. He assumed Harry was just a normal tailor and was in the army before.

Before Eggsy asked anymore questions, Harry openly said the rest was classified information.

Eggsy asked Harry about his dad saving Harry's life. I've never seen Eggsy so lit up. I was glad I was seeing him smile again. Not when he caused trouble, but learning and hearing about his dad and how big of a hero he was. That boy needed to smile more than anything. Harry started in then about Eggsy's life.

"And having read your files I think he would be bitterly disappointed in the choices you've made." Harry said.

"You can't talk to me like that." Eggsy said with a bitter tone. I felt awkward then being in present in this conversation. What Harry said was a bit harsh but it was the truth. Eggsy's father would be disappointed in him.

"Huge IQ, great performance in primary school. And it all went tits up. Drugs, petty crime, never had a job." Harry said, stretching that last sentence out.

"Oh you think there's a lot of jobs out there do ya?" Eggsy asked with a pissed off looked and his arms crossed.

"Doesn't explain why you gave up your hobbies." Harry started. "First prize regional Undertens gymnastics two years in a row. Your coach had you paved as Olympic team material." I saw what Harry was doing. Eggsy has made many mistakes in life because of having no real father figure in his life. So what could he really do? He ended up blaming it all on his step-dad that he has now. Eggsy could've stopped himself from making those mistakes.

"Blame it on someone else. Who's to blame for you quitting the Marines? You were half way through training, doing brilliantly but then you gave up." Harry was then interrupted by Eggsy's loud voice.

"My mum went mental. Banging on about losing me as well as my dad. Then what we be? Canon fodder for snobs like you? Judging people like me and Sophie from your ivory towers. No thought about why we do what we do. If it wasn't for Sophie being here, I wouldn't fuckin' be here. We ain't got much choice, ya get me? And if were born with the same silver spoon up our asses we'd do just as well as you if not better-"

"Eggsy shut the fuck up!" Harry and Eggsy both looked at me shocked. I look up at him and started. "You made the mistakes. You could've stopped yourself. And don't you dare say you wouldn't be here if I wasn't here. That kills me when you talk like that. You had a chance to be better than that fuckin' piece of shit stepdad of yours. You still can be! Acting like the mistakes you made are everyone else's fault will get you nowhere!"

Harry turned back to look at Eggsy. Eggsy look at the table with a pissed then looked at me with that puppy dog look. He grabbed my hand across the table and held it when we all heard,

"What the fuck you doin' here? You takin' a piss?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What the fuck you doin' ere'? You takin' a piss?" I looked over to see a whole group of thugs. The tall loud mouth was pointing at Eggsy. These must be the guys he pissed off last night. They didn't look like they were here to make amends with him.

"More examples of young men who need a silver suppository?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Nah they're exceptions. C'mon. I wanna get Sophie outta here." Eggsy mumbled. Harry shook his head.

"Nonsense Eggsy we haven't finished our drinks." Harry objected, taking a drink of his Guinness. The fat, pudgy one of the group spoke first. "After you nicked his car, Dean says your fair game and he don't give a shit what your mum says." He said whispering that last part.

"Listen boys, I've had a rather emotional day so whatever your beef with Eggsy is, and I'm sure it's well founded. I'd appreciate it enormously if you'd leave us in piece until I've this lovely pint of Guinness." Harry said with no look of fear on his face. These guys were just a bunch of punks looking to get their asses kicked. They didn't intimidate me. Just made me want to laugh at their poor attempt to be hostile.

"You should get out of the way granddad or you'll get hurt. Take your granddaughter with ya too. Shame to put a mark on that pretty little face." I look at the guy like he was a fucking plague.

"I'm not going anywhere. You fucks don't scare me for one second. Pathetic excuses to even be called men."

They all glared at me and Eggsy tried to shush me. I didn't listen. I never listen and he should know that by now.

"Sophie, he ain't jokin' you should go." Eggsy said. I shook my head no and Harry took another drink of his Guinness before standing up and getting up like he was about to leave. Boy did these assholes have a surprise waiting for them.

"If you're looking for another rent boy, they're on the corner of Smith Street." The fat one said. Harry had stopped in his track. He looked the top lock on the bar door.

"Manners…" All eyes were on Harry then. Harry had locked the two top locks of the door.

"Maketh….Man." The last lock was pressed and there was no way for people to get in. The group turned towards Harry and walked slowly towards him.

"You know what that means?" Harry asked them. They all looked at each other, confused of what was going on. The silence from them was the only answer Harry needed. Quicker than the blink of an eye, Harry takes the handle of his umbrella and with a perfect aim, launches a glass right into the leader of the group's forehead. He fell to the ground with a perfect hit. I smiled down at him. I had Eggsy hold Milo before I stood up slowly. Eggsy grabbed my wrist.

"Soph, what are doin'?" Eggsy whispered frantically. I smiled down at him.

"Just watch and learn Eggsy." He gently let go of my wrist and I stood behind the group. Harry walked towards them while they had looks of shock written all over their faces. They looked behind them to see me smirking with my arms crossed. "Are we going to stand around here all day or are we going to fight?" Harry asked.

One guy tried to swing at Harry but before he could I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and I heard a sickinging crack. I threw him into the fat one and that's when hell broke loose. Harry seemed like he was handling the fight without a problem but when one of them tried grabbing at me, I grabbed the guy by his shirt and pulled him towards me and pressed my boots against his stomach and kicked him into the wall behind me. I heard a pleasing crash and before I knew it, the other guys were already bloodied and knocked out. I nodded at Harry with a smile. I heard a gun clock and the guy who got hit with the glass was pulling a revolver out of the front of his pants. I ran to Harry and he opened up the umbrella to shield us from the gun shots. The guy was pissed and soon he ran out of bullets. Harry pressed a switch on the hook of the umbrella and stunned the guy. He flipped about 3 feet into the air and was out cold. Eggsy looked at us in admiration after Harry closed the umbrella.

I heard a phone being dialed and I saw the bartender calling the police. I took my watch and switched to amnesia and aimed it at his neck. He was shot in the neck with a little arrow and fell onto the counter knocked out.

"Well done." Harry said.

"You as well." We sat back in the booth with Eggsy. He looked at us with a stunned looked and didn't say anything. Harry took a casual drink of his Guinness. "Sorry about that, had to let off a little bit of steam. A friend of ours died yesterday. He knew your father too actually." Eggsy still didn't say a word, still confused of what just happened. I didn't blame him for thinking that. I would probably think the same if I was him.

"Now I do apologize Eggsy," Harry said standing up. "we shouldn't have done this in front of you." Harry had his watch aimed at Eggsy, ready to do the same to him as I did to the bartender. "Harry please no!" I shouted. Eggsy had his hands up in fear.

"No please, I won't say nothin' I swear. If there's one thing I can do is keep my mouth shut." Eggsy begged.

"Harry please! I know Eggsy, he wouldn't tell a soul. I trust him." I backed up. Harry looked at me and then back at Eggsy.

"You won't tell a soul?" Harry asked with his watch still aimed at Eggsy.

"Ask the freds, I've never crossed anyone up."

"Is that a promise?"

"On my life!"

I watched Harry as he studied Eggsy and to tell whether or not he was telling the truth. I sighed in relief as Harry had put his wrist down and had a solid look on his face.

"Much appreciated Eggsy. You're right about the snobs, but they're also acceptations." Harry grabbed the umbrella and patted Eggsy's shoulder and wished him the best of luck. He gave me a nod and went on his merry way.

"We should probably go before they wake up." I said to Eggsy. He nodded his head while I grabbed Milo and we made a hasty retreat out of the bar. We just started walking then, I didn't know how far or where we were going but I know Eggsy needed this to clear his thoughts of what happened.

"So you wanna fuckin' tell me what happen there?" Eggsy asked, looking straight ahead as we kept walking.

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously. I hoped he wouldn't ask who Harry was or what we do for a living. Eggsy stopped in his tracks and looked down at me.

"I mean what happened at the bar. You knew that guy and you beat those wankers' arses like it was nothing. I thought we were close Sophia, what aren't you tellin' me?" Eggsy asked with a hurt look in his eyes. It just killed me.

"Eggsy we are close! It's just…private. I know I should've told you a few things but its private matters and its best that you just leave it be. You have enough shit to worry about and worrying about me is something that needs to come last before yourself." Eggsy shocked me quickly by taking my face gently in his hands.

"Soph…I worry about you every day. Sure I got some problems at home but I care about you a lot and you matter a lot to me as much as my mom and Daisy do. I would die if anything happened to you. It would just fuckin' kill me. I wish you and I could just go somewhere and run off." Wow. Didn't see this coming. I have been fucking waiting forever for this. Now I know where we stand. He doesn't see me as just a sister or best friend. He cares. If I wasn't moving and going to be busy with work, this kid would be mine.

"You worry about me?" I ask with a smile and looking up at him with my blue eyes. He holds me close and I hold him to me.

"Every day like I said. Looks like I don't have to as much since I just saw what you did to those pricks of Dean's just now." I pulled away from him slightly to look at him. We both started laughing and he put his arm around my shoulder and held me close as we walked around London with Milo. This was a perfect moment and I wished it would never end. We walked around a park for a while until I got a text on my phone from Merlin. I opened it while we were still walking.

' _Arthur wants you to move your stuff into the manor tonight Guinevere. When you're packed and ready to go, a limo will be there to get you. Send a message back to me when you're ready and I will send for your ride.'_ Shit! I completely forgot all about taking my stuff! We weren't too far from home so luckily I would be able to get this move done quickly. I had to think of something to say to Eggsy. I hated lying to him but I had to in order to keep Kingsman a secret.

"Hey Eggsy." I said, stopping him from walking. "My granddad wants my mum and I to visit him and to help him with unpacking his stuff over at his place and my mum just texted me. I hate cutting this walk short."

Eggsy smiled. "S'alright Soph. I wanna get home too. Pretty sure my mum is worried sick and I wanna make sure her and Daisy are okay." Eggsy walked me home and since it wasn't that far, I was able to get home quick. I hugged Eggsy tightly and didn't want to let go. "I'll text you later yeah?" Eggsy said. I nodded and smiled when he pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead before walking backwards with my hand still in his and let go when my arm only went so far. I smiled at him before I unlocked my door with my key. I took off Milo's leash and looked around for mum. I checked in the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

' _Sweetie, I had to go to work. Gonna probably be here all night. Your stuff is all packed and ready. Call Merlin and good luck Soph. I'm so proud of you and the person you are becoming. Call me when you've made it to your grandfather's. I love you Sophia. Go save the world.' -Mum_

I hated that I couldn't say goodbye to Mum before I left but at least she knows that I'm leaving today. I had everything mostly packed in two large boxes considering I still had some stuff back at the manor. I texted Merlin to let him know I was ready and before I pressed sent, the limo was already here. I was able to carry the two boxes while holding Milo's leash and locking the front door. This was it. I was leaving home to go be a Kingsman agent again. The driver of the limo helped put my stuff in the trunk while I settled in the back with Milo. The limo had sleek black leather seats like I remembered and it was very wide. There were bottles of expensive wines and champagne from different countries. I forgot how luxury feels. I sat Milo on my lap and listened to 'Back in the Saddle' by Aerosmith. The drive felt like ages but eventually the limo arrived at the manor. I had forgotten how big it was. I bet my grandfather needed me to help train the new recruits as well. I can only imagine who he recommended.

The limo stopped right in front of the steps of the manor. The driver had opened my door for me and two butlers came out to get my boxes out of the trunk. I held Milo and walked up the steps to be greeted by Merlin.

"Guinevere. Glad to have you back. Arthur's in the study and is waiting for you." Merlin said pushing his glasses up slightly.

"Thanks Merlin." I walked passed him, inside the house. I walked upstairs and knocked gently on the door.

"Come in." I opened the door and peeked in to see granddad drinking brandy and reading one of Shakespeare's novels. He looked up from his book and smiled.

"Merlin said you wanted to see me granddad?" He put his brandy and book down and nodded his head towards the seat across from him. I shut the door behind me and sat Milo down and let him run around. I sat down and looked at granddad when he folded his hands together and started to speak.

"I am glad you decided to come back to Kingsman Sophia. As you may already know, our agents are proposing new candidates for Lancelot's replacement. I want you to work with Merlin and help train the new recruits that are arriving here this evening. I want you to teach them your best self-defense techniques as well." I nodded my head. Hopefully these new recruits won't be as horrible as the last bunch. I hope I at least get recruits that have some balls to do half the shit that expected of them. If I have to train someone who can't even take one punch to the face, I'm done. "Yes granddad. I will do my best."

He smiled gently. "You may go now Sophia." I stood up and walked towards him, giving him a quick hug before walking out of the room with Milo by my feet. I decided to go into my room that was made especially for me. I opened my door and saw that my boxes had been opened and everything had been placed where it should be. I wanted to rest after an already exhausting evening. I plopped down on my queen sized bed and hugged my pillow close to me. I glanced at my nightstand and looked at all the pictures of me and Eggsy. I picked up the one where he was in his marine uniform. "Oh Eggsy…I wish you were here. I need you more than ever now." I put the picture down and walked over to my closet to make sure everything I brought was in there. I saw a dress cover hanging on my closet door. I unzipped it slightly to reveal my black leather catsuit. I inhaled and exhaled slowly. It was still hard for me to accept that I'm doing this again. I zipped the bag back up and shut my closet door when my phone vibrated. I walked over to it to see it was from Merlin.

' _Time to me the recruits.'_ I sighed. Already? I whistled for Milo to come with me and I shut my bedroom door. I walked down the stairs and headed towards the basement of the manor. I walked into the elevator and pressed the button that headed to the lowest level. It stopped and opened for me. I walked down the hall to meet Merlin in the barracks where the new recruits were. The door opened for me to reveal the back of Merlin. He turned around.

"Ah Guinevere, perfecting timing." I walked up to Merlin and the recruits. I stood next to Merlin and analyzed the group. My eyes widened tremendously when I laid my eyes on the one person I did not expect to see. Eggsy was standing right in front of me. He was one of the new recruits. He was here to be a Kingsman.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry about the wait. Tried to make this one long enough.**_

My eyes were locked on Eggsy before I regained my composure. "This is Guinevere. She will be your fitness trainer. You're gonna wish you all were back with the training I assigned once you're with her." Merlin said with a warning. I stepped forward towards the group.

"And let me make this perfectly clear. This won't be like track at school or lifting a few weights. This physical training will determine whether or not you can handle the physical strength you need in order to be a Kingsman. If you cannot handle what will be required from you, don't whine like a bitch and just go home. You have the floor Merlin." I stepped back slightly while Merlin cleared his throat and focused his attention back on the recruits. "As I was saying, you are about to embark on what is probably the most dangerous job interview in the world. One of you and only one of you will become the next Lancelot." I could feel Eggsy's eyes on me even though my attention was on Merlin. Merlin held up a small bag and asked what it was. All the recruits but Eggsy raised their hands. The tall one in the middle said body bag. His name was Charlie. I think this was the one my granddad recommended. This guy looked like new money and looked like he could be a real prick. Charlie looked at me and sent me a wink. I turned my head with a disgusted look.

"In a moment, you will each collect a body bag and write your name on that bag. Then write the details of your next of kin. This represents your acknowledgement for the risks you are about to face as well as your agreement to strict confidentially. If you incidentally break, will result in you and your next of kin being…in that bag. Is that understood?" All the recruits nodded their heads. "Excellent. Fall out." Merlin said exiting the room. I followed him out while the recruits were settling themselves in their bunks. Merlin and I walked back to the main computer with the big screen and we could see the recruits introducing each other. Charlie and his little prat group decided to introduce themselves and were being pricks to Eggsy. I wondered what Eggsy thought of seeing me here? I hope he wasn't too hurt that I couldn't tell him. This will be very interesting.

"Is the first task ready Merlin?" I asked.

"Just about. We've never done this. I'm surprised Arthur agreed to do it. Now we just wait for nightfall."

Later that night, everyone was about to head to sleep. I walked out of the lab and into the other room with the two way mirror. I saw them all about to sleep. My stomach turned as I look as Eggsy. Even though our tests don't result in actual deaths, there have been a few mishaps before and I hope that Eggsy wouldn't be one of those mishaps. The water started to rise as a fast pace. Eggsy was the first one to notice and sat up quickly. Everyone was up and Charlie was telling everyone not to panic. Eggsy had the idea of making for the door while everyone else had decided to use the shower heads and the toilets as a plan. Eggsy looked confused while everyone else dived into the water. The whole room was submerged in water. Eggsy was swimming towards the door.

"No Eggsy…what the fuck are you doing?" I whispered. He tried with all his strength to open it but it wouldn't budge. He gave up and looked back at the mirror. I felt like he could see me. The others had taken the heads off and stuck the tube down the toilet which led to unlimited air supply. Eggsy swam towards the mirror and I looked up at him curiously. I jumped suddenly when he started punching the glass. There was no way he would be able to punch through it. I covered my mouth to stop a sob from coming out of my mouth. He was going to drown if he kept on like this! Eggsy kept punching the glass and soon a crack was forming. Merlin grabbed my sleeve and pulled me over to the side when the crack on the glass got bigger. With one final punch, Eggsy managed to break the glass and soon water was coming out along with everyone else, coughing as they all were able to get air back into their lungs.

"Congratulations on completing your first task." Merlin said. "Charlie, Roxy well done. For those of you who are still confused, if you can get a breathing tube around the u-bend of a toilet you have an unlimited air supply. Simple physics and worth remembering. Eggsy, well done for spotting that. It was a two way mirror."

"Probably seen enough of him." Charlie said laughing, with his friends joining.

"Oh please Charlie wipe that fucking smirk off your face." Charlie shut his mouth instantly. I stepped forward. "Even though you all may have made it out, you all have failed. What is really important in Kingsman is teamwork. Seems you lot missed that part." I pointed my pen towards the bunks. The group stood up to look and see what I was talking about. There was the recruit named Amelia who had looked like she had drowned. The room was filed with only the sounds of silence and water dripping from the ceiling. "So much for classic army technique." Eggsy said. Merlin had led the recruits out to get some dry clothes and bed sheets while Eggsy stood up slowly and looked at me. I felt tears prick at my eyes and I ran to him and hugged his dripping wet body close to me while his arms wrapped around me tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay." I cried into his shoulder. "I thought you were gonna die right there in front of me." Eggsy shushed me and rocked me back and forth. I looked up at him and wiped my eyes. "Do you hate me?" I asked.

"Why would I ever hate you Soph?"

"For not telling you about all this and that I'm a spy." Eggsy smiled slightly and held my hand. "I knew after Harry came. But I understand though. I'm not mad or hurt at all. Being a secret spy means keeping it a secret. And you and I might be working together." Eggsy said wiggling his eyebrows at me. I laughed slightly and punched his shoulder and grabbed his hand. "Let's get you dried off." I grabbed a towel out of one of the closets and threw it to him. He started drying himself off and I couldn't help but stare at his chest and arm muscles. This boy was fit.

"Like something you see Soph?" Eggsy asked smirking. I jumped slightly and rolled my eyes.

"You wish Unwin." I smiled at him and grabbed new sheets and pillows for him. I tossed them to him and spoke again.

"So," I started. "You never did tell me what happened after you went home. Was Dean pissed?" Eggsy scoffed.

"You better believe was. Kept smackin' me in the face, yelling at me to tell him who was at the pub." I looked down, feeling awful I even asked him that question. I hate that Dean lands his hands on Eggsy. I know Eggsy wants to fight back but he can't do it because of his mum.

"Hey...Soph…" Eggsy said gently. He walked towards me and tilted my chin up so I had direct eye contact with him.

"Everything's alright now. Harry put a chip on my back when he left the pub. He said he had enough evidence to get Dean locked away if he wanted to. I left the house and now I'm here. We're here together Soph." Eggsy sent me a gentle smile. I couldn't help but smile back. We walked back together to the bunks. Eggsy hugged me tightly goodnight before I walked off to the elevator and up to my room. I undid my long hair out of my braid and threw off my leather pants and got into sweats and curled into bed with Milo.

I had woke up early at 6 am, starting stretches and squats before I changed into a black tank top, red capris yoga pants, and my black nikes with white laces. I looked at myself in my vanity mirror when I pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I looked down at Milo and smiled when I saw him sitting down and looking up at me.

"Time to show these recruits who the real top dog is around here huh Milo?" He wagged his tail at me. I walked out of my room with Milo at my feet, and I went down the elevator to see if Eggsy was up yet. I walked down the hall to the barracks when I see Eggsy come out in this one piece suit outfit. I snorted as I walked up to him.

"What you laughing about?" Eggsy asked as he fixed the collar of the suit.

"You look like you stepped out of Winston Churchill's closet Eggsy."

"Oh shut it. Didn't you have wear something like this?"

I shook my head no while smiling. "Nope. Must be a new uniform idea my grandad had."

Eggsy rolled his eyes. "Remind me to thank him then." I smiled and then started checking him out in it.

"I'll admit though Unwin; it does make your muscles pop out and makes your arse look great." Eggsy raised his eyebrows, smiling devilishly. "And those red spandex of yours make your arse look perfect." I winked at him then heard his stomach growl. I smiled and grabbed his hand and led him to the elevator. We came back into the main room. Eggsy started looking around nervously for Merlin or my granddad.

"S'alright if I'm up here Soph? Merlin or Arthur won't care?" Eggsy asked as I opened the door to our grand kitchen.

"Why would they care? We need food and you especially since your real training starts today." I said to Eggsy as I fed Milo and looked in the fridge for food. I found a bowl of fruit and croissants. "Perfect." I mumbled. I took the food out, shutting the fridge and putting the food on the counter.

"I would cook Eggsy but it's too fuckin' early so hope this'll do." I said as I grabbed a strawberry. Eggsy smiled and sunk his teeth into an apple.

"You'd make the perfect housewife Soph." Eggsy said with a mouthful. I giggled at him as we ate our food.

"So how'd you get into Kingsman Soph? You thought it was your calling in life?" Eggsy asked as he grabbed an orange. I sat up on the counter with Milo in my lap and petted his head.

"My mum was in Kingsman before I was. It's how she met my dad actually. My grandad wasn't too happy about them seeing each other because he was worried it would interfere with work. My mum didn't listen though and did what made her happy. Her and my dad ended up eloping and moving out. Then they had me and that's when my mum decided to quit being a spy because I was born. She still wanted my dad to keep being a Kingsman. My mum went to university to become a nurse and then when I was about 10, my dad died. He was supposed to skydive down into a small village in South America but his parachute didn't open." I held Milo close to me.

Eggsy held my hand that was on the counter.

"I'm sorry Soph. It must've been hard. At least your dad was around to where you could at least remember him a bit better." I interlocked my fingers with Eggsy and sat Milo down. I leaned towards Eggsy and inspected the necklace that was around his neck.

"This from Harry?" I asked as I played around with the small object in my hand. I flipped it over to see a number on the back. "Oxfords not brogues."

"What's that even mean?" Eggsy asked confused.

"You'll find out eventually." I said as I stopped playing with the necklace and realized how close I was to his face. I noticed he had a little bit of juice from the fruit on his lip. I got the courage to swipe it off and stick my thumb in my mouth. Eggsy looked a little surprised by my boldness but the look in his eyes told me he loved it. We both knew what we wanted. We're both gonna fucking go for it. Eggsy started to lean in before I did the same. Right when our lips were about to touch, Merlin's loud voice came in on the intercom.

" _Attention recruits, please report to the back of the manor for your next task_." Eggsy looked back at me and smirked.

"Guess this'll have to wait yeah?" I shot him an equal smirk. I slowly leaned in to where our lips almost touched and they barely brushed as I talked again.

"I guess so." I got up from the counter, leaving Eggsy in a shocked dazed before I patted my thigh for Milo to follow me. I went out to the back to see Merlin standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at the recruits as they were falling in. I picked up Milo and kissed his head as I saw Eggsy line up with the rest of the group.  
"As some of you will have learned last night. Teamwork. We're here to enhance your skills, test you to the limit. Which is why…you're gonna pick a puppy. Wherever you go, your dog goes. You will care for it, you will teach it and by the time it is fully trained so will you be. For those of you still here that is. Do you understand?"

The recruits nodded their heads. Merlin said to choose their puppy. They all went up deciding which dog would be the best for them. When I first picked Milo, he was a little bugger. He didn't want to listen and just go dig holes in the yard. I was able to break that of him and for being a corgi with such short legs, he was a pretty fast runner and could probably outrun some of the smaller dogs. I walked down the stairs with Milo still in my arms to see what everyone had picked. I walked passed the line, looking down at what each recruit had chosen for their furry companion. I stopped at the end where Roxy and Eggsy were. Roxy had picked a poodle as her pet and Eggsy had picked a sweet little pug. It had surprised me though. I thought he would've wanted a much larger dog.

"A pug Eggsy. Didn't think you'd go for a smaller sized dog." Eggsy looked at me confused.

"It's a bulldog in'it?" I looked at Roxy before looking down at Eggsy's pug. "It'll get bigger though will it?" I smiled slightly, trying to hold in a laugh before I shook my head no. Eggsy sighed irritably before muttering "shit" under his breath. I smiled before explaining that we were all going to take the dogs for a small walk on the large trail in the back of the manor.

"And remember, you are not allowed to hold your dog if it does not want to move. You need to be patient with it and also make sure you, the master, lead your dog and not let it lead you. If you let it lead you, then the dog is you basically." I hooked on Milo's leash before take a gentle but pacing jog to the trail. Everyone was able to keep up along with their dogs before we had gotten down to the middle of the trail. Behind me, I started hearing panting and wheezing from some of the recruits. I turned my back slightly before yelling to them.

"Get a move on you lot! Be grateful this is all I'm making you do for now! Kick off those fucking high heels and move it!" Once when we got back to where we were before, everyone was relieved it was over. I decided to let them all take a break and give the dogs some water before going around the trail again. I patted Milo on the head.

"Good boy Milo. You deserve a break." I gave him a little dish of water of his own before I sat down next to him. I noticed Eggsy wasn't around. He must've gone to go see how Harry was doing. Charlie started walking towards me while I stood up and brushed myself off.

"You need something Charlie?" I asked with my arms crossed as I looked up at him.

"I think I do love, what say after this you and I go for some dinner. Little candlelight, wine, music." This guy was completely mental! Did he really think he had a shot with me?

"Did Arthur propose you Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"I could tell. You have that rich boy attitude that I despise. You'll be going home soon enough. Eggsy and Roxy will be the only ones left after you fuck up your chance. You may know how to do all the techniques in Kingsman but one day you'll end up cracking and fucking yourself over. What you lack is passion Charlie. So go back to your little prat group and don't come back to me thinking you have a chance." Charlie looked slightly embarrassed that he just tried to hit on one of his instructors. He walked back to his group without uttering another word to me.

"Did he just try and hit on you?" Roxy asked quietly as she walked over to me.

"Yes he did. He's going to be going home soon enough. He doesn't have that passion that you and Eggsy have." I said to Roxy as I put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled as she felt accomplished as I had said that. I saw Eggsy come back down the steps and I walked over to him.

"How's Harry?"

Eggsy shrugged. "Dunno really. Merlin said there's hope and that he'll live but right now he's in a coma. They don't know when he'll wake up." Eggsy looked kind of sad and down that his mentor was in a coma. I cupped his cheek in my hand.

"Hey. He's gonna be fine. Just worry about completing these tasks and make him proud Eggsy. Become the next Lancelot." Eggsy cracked a small smile and I gave the group their next assignment. We would all be going around the trail again but this time with heavy equipment with them such as a large backpack with supplies, a bulletproof vest, and a loaded assault rifle. This will challenge them and give them an idea of how it would be with heavier equipment. Everyone seemed to be moving fine this time but by the time I reached the end before anyone else, Eggsy was stopped in the back behind everyone else. His dog didn't want to move. Maybe I shouldn't have made them go around again. Pugs have a hard time breathing sometimes. I saw Eggsy point his assault rifle at the dog and I thought he was going to shoot it but instead took his dog and put it in his vest. Technically he wasn't holding it and he started to catch up with the rest of the group. Once when everyone was back, they had removed the equipment from themselves.

"Well done Eggsy. You weren't holding the dog and you took charge." For the rest of the day, I wanted the recruits to train their dogs some commands. Merlin had a task for target practice for the group a few days and it went extremely well. Then today I was working out the recruits to the bone. No guns or knife or hand grenades, just simple cardio and martial arts and boxing. Blocking was the first thing I had them train in while wearing protective gear and I had them boxing until their knuckles were almost bleeding. Today was only the first day so once when I looked at the time and saw it was getting late; I decided to end the training for tonight. Everyone walked out groaning from the pain they felt while I wiped my face with my towel.

"Not tired yet are ya?" I turned around to see Eggsy shirtless, sweat coming down his muscles.

I smirked and threw my towel onto the ground. I tightened my combat gloves on me while stepping towards Eggsy.

"Not even close Unwin." Eggsy decided to surprise me by running right into me and picking me up right over his shoulder. I quickly tangled my legs around his left leg before he lost his balance. We both fell onto the blue mat with a loud thud before I straddled his waist.

"Looks like I win." I said, sticking my tongue out. Eggsy smirked.

"You just got lucky."


	5. Chapter 5

Today was the biggest day for the recruits. They had two tasks today and these have been the toughest ones to complete without fucking up and going home. Skydiving was the first task. The recruits were very high up and would have to jump and reach the target without being detected by the radar. I had hoped that we wouldn't have to scrape up any bodies. Roxy the most skeptical of jumping and I couldn't blame her. I had to do this shit too and I fucking hate heights.

Roxy couldn't jump and instead Eggsy hung back with her while Charlie and the rest of his group decided to jump. I was standing outside next to the target and I had my glasses on and zoomed in and saw that Eggsy had jumped as well.

"Please be okay Eggsy. Please not let it be you." I whispered to myself.

Roxy finally got the balls to jump and everyone was cheering and screaming from the rush. The task was not going to be so easy for them.

"My my, you're all very cheerful," Merlin said. "Did you really think it was going to be that straight forward? Any idiot can read a display. A Kingsman agent needs to be able to solve problems under pressure. Like what to do when someone in your group has no parachute."

I felt sick to my stomach when I heard Merlin tell them. They all started to panic and freak out. They needed to devise a plan and fast. I heard Eggsy talking and saying pair up with the closest person. Rufus was the first one to pull the string of the parachute. He was going to be all over the radar. He's going home. This was actually starting to get very interesting.

They started pulling cords one by one and Hugo and Digby were seen all over the radar as well and Charlie had pulled his cord. He wasn't all over the radar like I had hoped he would be. It was just Roxy and Eggsy now. It all comes down to it. They had low altitude and little time. My heart started to race as they came falling closer and closer to the ground. They were already at 300 ft.!

Roxy pulled her cord as they came closer to the target and Eggsy had a grip on her. I covered my mouth as I looked up while it looked like Eggsy was going to lose his grip and fall.

"Don't you fucking fall Eggsy. Don't lose your fucking grip!" I muttered to myself. They were coming in very fast to the target and came down a little harsh onto the target. They both made it and were alive. I almost wanted to hug Eggsy but I couldn't do that in front of the others. Everyone else came down from their parachutes and already three were going home. I stood in front of the recruits with Merlin as he spoke to them.

"Hugo. Digby. You don't land in the k, you're not in the k. Rufus. You opened too soon, you were all over the radar. All three of you pack your bags. Go home." All three of them looked pissed and irritated that they didn't make it. I was glad they were gone.

"Eggsy, Roxy. Congratulations, you set a new record. Opening at 300ft. that's pretty balsy. Well done. Fall out." Roxy and Charlie started walking but Eggsy stayed and had a snarky remark to say to Merlin.

"Sorry sir, but why the fuck did you choose me as the gimp? Or am I the expendable candidate?"

"Oh no no no, you don't talk to me like that. You have a complaint; you come and whisper that in my ear." I looked down, trying to hold a smile as Eggsy came over to do what Merlin said.

Merlin looked over Eggsy's shoulder and said in his ear, "You need to take that chip off your shoulder." Merlin then pulls the string off Eggsy's parachute bag and Eggsy fly's backwards onto the ground as the parachute opens up and drags him backwards a bit. Merlin walked away without another word and I started laughing with tears coming out of my eyes.

"Oh my god, that was too fucking funny." I said still laughing as I was walking towards Eggsy.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a parachute?" He asked as I helped him up.

"I can't give you all the answers Eggsy. You have to do this on your own until it's all over." Eggsy playfully sighed before surprising me by picking me up from the ground and hugging me tightly. I hugged him back tightly.

"I'm glad you're okay though." I said in his ear. "That _was_ ballsy. My heart was racing." Eggsy put me down and smiled at me.

"I'm alright though. I'm glad I got you to be here for me Soph." I wanted to just kiss him right there but I couldn't because there could be other agents watching. For some reason I just didn't care. I leaned up and kissed Eggsy's cheek. He looked surprised from my sudden affection and got a little red in the face but nonetheless enjoyed it. It looked adorable on him.

"Well you don't have another task for a while. Wanna just hang out for a bit and chill?" I asked.

Eggsy nodded his head eagerly as we walked back inside the manor. I helped him get his heavy gear off and groaned happily at the feeling of it being gone.

"Wait I gotta grab J.B.!" I followed him down to the barracks and saw his little pug lying on Eggsy's bed, waiting for his master. Eggsy clapped his hands and J.B. jumped off the bed, looking happy to see his master.

"Hey bud, you missed me that much huh?" I smiled at Eggsy holding his dog. It was nice to finally see him happy more and smile. It made me go weak at the knees almost. J.B. barked at me and Eggsy handed him over to me.

"Well hi J.B.! You're a cute chubby thing aren't you? Milo is gonna love playing with you." I cooed at him. Eggsy laughed before he followed me back upstairs with J.B. to my room. I opened my door to find Milo sleeping on my bed.

"This is your room?" Eggsy asked in awe. "This is sick Soph! Looks like one of the rooms the Queen would have!" I laughed at his exaggeration while I picked up Milo to play with J.B. At first Milo was a little scared but they soon became fast friends. I laid back in my silk sheets as I turn on my plasma screen. Eggsy was still looking around at all my fancy and expensive things I had in my room. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Eggsy, it's a bedroom. Not a museum." He looked back at me with a smirk before plopping down at the foot of my bed.

"Just not used to seeing all this. Not like your old room back at your mum's."

"Well my grandad thought I needed the best and bought me all of this. I don't even fight it. It's his way of saying he's sorry for not really being there." Eggsy patted my knee and looked at the pictures that were on my bedside. He got the largest grin on his face.

"You have more pictures of me more then you do of your other friends Soph. Is that my marine one?" He asked pointing at one. I glanced over and blushed slightly.

"Yeah, it's my favorite one. You look brave in it. You always made me feel safe. And…" I said smirking at him. "You look pretty damn sexy in it." Eggsy smiled back before crawling up next to me and propped his head up on his hand and looked down at me.

"Sexy huh? I'm sexy?" I bit my lip with a teasing smile. I nodded my head.

"Fuck yeah you are. Your muscles, your lips, your eyes, your personality, your smile. Everything about you Eggsy is pretty damn sexy." Eggsy gave a small laugh before biting his lip and looking down at my lips before he started to lean in. I bit my lip before leaning in as well. Please, please, please let nothing ruin this. I put my hand on his cheek and nothing was stopping us from finally having our kiss.

"Eggsy, Merlin wants you and Sophie to come down to the barracks." Roxy's voice said over the intercom. I groan into the pillow as we got interrupted.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! Why does this always happen?" I asked Eggsy as my head was buried in the pillow. I heard Eggsy laugh quietly before I felt myself being picked up. I rested my head on his shoulder while he carried me down the barracks with our dogs trailing behind us. He put me down right as we were in view of Charlie and Roxy. The news was on and we decided to watch it. I sat on the arm of the seat Eggsy was in while I had Milo in my lap. I could see Charlie giving Eggsy the most snobbish glare I've ever seen while Roxy just smirked at me with her eyebrow raised slightly. The news had been talking about how the princess of Sweden was missing now. All these disappearances just don't make any sense. My heart broke when Iggy Azalea was reported missing and all Eggsy did was laugh at me. Merlin walked in and everyone stood up quickly before he said 'At ease.'

"Thought we were done for the day? Well we're not." Merlin gave all three recruits a large envelope. There was a card and picture inside of it.

"A party?" Roxy asked confused.

"Tonight in London." Merlin explained. Everyone examined the picture as well as I did and could see it was a young looking blonde. She was very pretty. She almost made me feel ugly next to Eggsy.

"Who's this?" Charlie asked holding up the picture.

"That is your target. Your mission is to use your NLP training that Guinevere had trained you all in to win over the individual in the photograph. And when I say 'win over', I do mean in a biblical sense." Merlin said.

"Easy," Eggsy said. "Much girls love a bit of rough." He said nudging me slightly with a devilish smile on his face. I smacked his arm gently.

"We'll see about that." Charlie said challenging him.

"We certainly will." Roxy said holding up the same picture that both the boys had. I almost wanted to laugh right there but instead grabbing onto Eggsy's hand tightly, trying to calm myself.

"The party is going to start in two hours. Please be ready by that time. Guinevere, you are expected to be there as well. Keep a watchful eye on them and make sure they will not be in any danger." I nodded my head at Merlin and he left to let us all to get ready.

"I'll meet you back down here in a while yeah?" Eggsy asked still holding my hand.

"It's a date." I smiled at him as I left the room to decide what to wear for the party. I can't remember the last time I went to a party. I honestly like to just sit and watch Netflix all day. I only hung out with my friends from university every once in a while. And I focused on my work. I needed to stop becoming a hermit. This was the perfect time for me to make Eggsy think I'm the sexiest girl he has ever seen. I walked back into my room and rummaged through my closet to find something sexy. Eggsy and I are going to have our kiss at this party. If that doesn't fucking work for us, I'm gonna be so pissed. I gasped happily as a found a light blue dress. This was a 'happy graduation' gift from grandad. I couldn't pass up on wearing this at all. I threw the dress on my bed as I started to curl my hair in loose waves. Once when I was happy with the results, I started applying eyeliner in a cateye look with a little glitter for eyeshadow and mascara that made my eyelashes look almost fake. Then for the finishing touch, I added on light red lipstick. Once when that was done, I stepped into the dress and smiled big at my appearance. My body was like an hour glass and the dressed hugged me in all the right places. My bum looked fantastic and it looks like all those squats I did sure pay off. My long wavy curls cascaded all the way down to my lower back and my breasts as well looked big and poked slightly out of my dress. I was ready to party and Eggsy fall head over heels.

"Wish me luck Milo." I patted his head and left him in my room as I headed back down to the barracks. When I walked down the hall, the first person I saw was Roxy.

"Roxy! Wow look at you!" Roxy smiled and walked over to me.

"Wow look at you Sophie! You look stunning!"

"No way Rox, you do! We need to do a girls night sometime!" While Roxy and I were talking and complementing each other, I didn't even notice Eggsy standing there at the doorway with his jaw dropped.

"I…uh….wow." I raised my eyebrow while putting my hand on my hip and smirking.

"See something you like Unwin?" Eggsy kept staring and I rolled my eyes as he didn't even bother to respond. I snapped my fingers in his face to get his attention.

"My eyes are up here dear." Eggsy snapped out of his daze and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. I looked at his outfit and saw it was wearing casual looking clothes with a snapback hat that he usually likes to wear out a lot. I liked it on him. So what if this was a party? And so what if Eggsy wanted to dress like himself? I admired that about him. He wasn't afraid to be himself. We were brought to the party in a fancy looking limousine. I wanted to get drunk and just have a good time tonight. We all walked in the club and there were a lot of people. It wasn't a big club like I had hoped but as long as I had some liquor to drink, it'll have to do.

One waiter offered came up to us and offered us champagne. It was the kind that the group was supposed to drink. I lightly declined like I was supposed to and went to the bar to order something stronger. I asked the bartender for a shot of Sierra Tequila Silver and walked back over to the group to see them talking to their target. They were all failing miserably and I just had to hear what they were talking about. I plopped down next to Eggsy and listened to the group talk to the target. Eggsy held my hand without anyone noticing and said the chapange tasted a bit funny. Charlie decided to 'charm' the target.

"You know if you're into seduction techniques, this guy is textbook. See what he just did? It's called an opinion opener. Got you talking with a neutral question, got all of us involved in the conversation so you that use crave individual attention." This girl looked completely confused and didn't even know what to say.

"You'll have to excuse him," I said. "He was possibly dropped on his head as a child and not knowing how to make casual conversation." Eggsy tried to hold in a laugh while Roxy was trying to hold in her champagne. One of our undercover agents came over dressed as a waiter. He led the target away by telling her she had a phone call and started making conversation with the group. Soon I look over to see all three passed out. Time for the test.

Each recruit was asked if Kingsman was worth dying for the undercover agent had a knife that could cut the rope to free them from the train. Luckily there was a floor that would lower them from getting hit.

Roxy passed with flying colors and Eggsy was up now. I felt bad because I hated seeing him so terrified and scared. Our agent asked Eggsy what Kingsman was and who Harry was.

"I don't know who the fuck that is!" Eggsy kept squirming and trying to free himself from the rope.

"Hey Eggsy! Is Kingsman worth dying for?"

"Fuck yeahhhhhhhhhh!"

The floor was lowered and Eggsy was safe. Harry thought Eggsy did an excellent job. I almost jumped for joy.

"Yes! Yes Eggsy!" I yelled. Merlin chuckled lightly before Eggsy was brought back into the lab. I ran at him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you! You did it Eggsy!" He held me tight and we watched Charlie's test. I wasn't surprised when he started spilling stuff about Kingsman and who my grandfather really was. He was fucking done. I saw my grandfather come out and talk to Charlie.

"I had such high hopes for you. You're a bloody disgrace." My granddad left Charlie tied up on the railroad tracks. It was the funniest thing I've ever seen. Soon after, Merlin explained that there would be no more safety nets and that the real shit was about to begin.

Once after they were dismissed I followed Eggsy back to his room. I grabbed his hand and walked us back to the pod.

"Where we going Soph?" He asked as we sat down back in the pod.

"Going to a real party Eggsy." We headed back towards London and were back in the bright night life. We found a club that was just booming with music and so many people. Eggsy and I were laughing and dancing around while we had more drinks in our hands.

"Isn't your grandad be wondering where you are?" Eggsy yelled in my ear.

"He can't control me. I wanna be with you and have a good time babe!" Eggsy smile widely before 'Shut Up and Dance' came on. Everyone started screaming and the place was crazy. I had a few shots and started grinding on Eggsy. He held me very close to him while we were basically dry humping each other. I turned to face him and smiled up at him.

 _This woman is my desitiny. She said oooooo. Shut up and dance with me._

Eggsy brought me close and leaned in. His hands were put on my bum and I shut my eyes as he pressed his lips to mine. I tangled my hands in his hair and brought him closer to me. Finally! It finally fucking happened! Fuck yeah this boy is an amazing kisser! He held me close to him as he bit my lower lip and his tongue played with mine while I paid no mind that he was moving me out of the crowd and into a corner where my back had hit the wall. Eggsy's kisses had gotten more aggressive and he picked me up and I had to wrap my legs around his waist. I bit my lip, giggling slightly as his lips had moved down to my neck and multiple kisses were placed and I bucked my hips slightly as I felt his teeth bite into my skin. There was definitely going to be a mark there. I brought Eggsy's face back to mine and I bit lightly on his lower lip and sucked on it and nibbling on it. Eggsy's lips pressed against mine again before he had set me down.

"Let's get back Soph. You can barely walk on your own." Eggsy said chuckling as I stumbled in my heels due to all the shots I had.

Eggsy picked me up with no problem and walked back to the tailor shop and go into the pod to get home. I rested my head on Eggsy's shoulder and I glanced up at him. He was so perfect. I wanted to just throw myself at him and have him make sweet love to me. Maybe I can persuade him. We were back home on the lowest level and Eggsy quietly snuck us back upstairs to my room. He sat me on the bed and shut the door quietly and turned the light on to brighten the room. I kicked my high heels off as reached over for the bottle of champagne that was sitting on my bedside. Eggsy took his hat and coat off and threw them in a pile on the floor.

"Eggsy come have some champagne with me." I said as poured myself a glass. Eggsy smiled before hoping next to me in my bed.

"You just had how many shots Soph?" Eggsy asked laughing. "I think I'll pass babe." I rolled my eyes smiling as I took a large gulp of it. "You know I haven't had this much fun since college. I spent hours a day studying pointless shit that I would never use in life when all I wanted to do was be a fucking photographer." Eggsy smiled before laughing. Then he got me laughing for whatever reason.

"Look at you Soph, you're smashed."

"No I'm not! I'm perfectly fine. I'm always the designated driver."

"Yes you are." Eggsy said pinching my cheek. I swatted his hand away and set the empty glass on the bedside. Eggsy sat up slightly so he could take his shirt off which just left him in pants and socks. And also time for me to stare at his godly body. I surprised him by crawling into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands landed on my waist and I leaned in to kiss him. I felt him kiss me back and I was confused when he pushed me back gently.

"We can't Soph you're drunk. It wouldn't be right." I pouted at him. "Eggsy I'm not smashed. I want you to make love to me." He kissed my forehead.

"As great as that sounds beautiful, we can't babe. You're drunk, it's not right. I'll sleep in here with you tonight how's that?" I nodded my head eagerly. Eggsy had to help me out of my dress and found me a large shirt to wear to bed. Milo was sleeping at the end of the bed and Eggsy and I crawled under the covers. He pulled me to him and I rested my head on his chest and cuddled into him as much as I could before I was out like a light.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up the next day, I felt like I had just hit by a car and had lost my sight. My head was aching and I felt dizzy and I couldn't see straight. I heard a gentle heartbeat in my left ear and my own heart was racing. Please for the love of god tell me I didn't have sex with someone last night. I look up slowly to see Eggsy's face eye to eye with me. My eyes got wide and I wanted to just crawl and die in a hole. I was a plastered mess and probably made a fool of myself!

I slowly lifted the covers to see if he had pants on or if I still had my panties on. I put my hand on my chest in relief. We didn't have sex and we both still were clothed. I felt Eggsy stir and remove his arm from my waist and turned his back to me. I got up quickly but quietly to my bathroom and shut the door gently. I looked at myself in the mirror and I really wish I fucking didn't. My makeup that was left over made me look like a clown and almost look dead.

I quickly got out makeup wipes and cleared my face of any leftover residue.

My face was clear and I took a shower immediately to get myself ready quickly before some discovered where Eggsy was. He would get kicked out for sure then if my grandad knew where he was. He might even go as much as to probably kill Eggsy! I wrapped my towel around my head and pressed a red button on my vanity mirro that had different sorts of bra and panties that matched. Better to have a lady have her privacy in here in case someone walked into my room and saw me naked.

I threw back on the large shirt and walked out to see Milo cuddled with Eggsy. It was pretty sweet to see. I need to wake him up so he can spend time with J.B. and get ready for his next mission. I crawled immediately on the bed and put my legs on either side of Eggsy's waist. I gently ran my hands up his chest and felt in moan at the feeling and put his hands over my own. He blinked his eyes before opening them completely and made eye contact with me and then a large smirk on his face before too long.

"Well good mornin' sunshine." I bit my lip smiling before greeting him with a kiss.

"Good morning Mr. Unwin. I see you made yourself at home in my bed." Eggsy smiled before sitting up and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Well I couldn't leave to sleep all alone. You were practically begging me." I scoffed and wrapped my legs around him. "Begging? Me? Not in a million fucking years." Eggsy gave a small laugh before pressing his forehead to mine.

"Well I did wanna stay. You were so smashed and I didn't want you to be alone and get sick Soph. Last thing we want is your grandad finding out where we went." The look in his eyes made my heart stop. He looked worried, concerned and caring. It made me feel safe.

Then I remembered last night. My face got red. "Did I do anything embarrassing or crazy last night?" Eggsy smirked.

"Well you did want to fuck Soph." My jaw dropped and I felt so embarrassed. I knew I should've just stayed home.

"Oh god, you must've thought I was so smashed." I said with face buried in my hands.

Eggsy pressed a gentle kiss to my head before moving my hands from my face. "Yeah you were smashed Sophie," Eggsy said with a laugh. "but I care about you too much to do somethin' like that to ya." I smiled at him. This boy seriously is incredible.

"I care about you too Eggsy. You're wonderful." I pressed a kiss to his lips. "I did remember our kiss though. Please tell me it wasn't a dream."

"It wasn't Soph. I'm glad it was the real thing." Egssy leaned in and kissed me harder and held me closer to him. We both jumped apart at the sudden knock at the door.

"Shit get in my closet and close the door!" I whispered to Eggsy. He ran into my closet and shut the door. I fixed myself up before opening up the door. As soon as I opened the door, Milo ran out to go find J.B. I was face to face with Harry. Oh no…

"Guinevere, have you seen Eggsy?" Harry asked with a questioning look and his hands behind his back.

"No Harry I'm sorry I haven't. I thought he would've been down in the barricks."

"Well when you find him, let him know we have 24 hours to spend before his next mission and I would like to get him fitted into his suit. You are more then welcome to join us if you like."

"Yes Harry that would be just fine. I'll find him as soon as I'm dressed." Harry left without another word and I closed the door with a relieved sigh. I walk to my closet and open the door to see Eggsy with his back turned to me. "Eggsy, Harry's looking for you. What are you doin'?" Eggsy turned to face me with a smirk on his face and a pair of my red lacy panties in his hands.

"Why don't you ever wear these for me Soph?" I snatched them out of his hands.

"Because Eggsy, in order to be a gentleman like you want to be, he shouldn't be going through a lady's panty drawer. Buuttttt…if you really want to see them, you better take me to dinner sometime." Eggsy wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"I can manage that Soph. Once I'm in Kingsman, I'm taking you on a date and treating you like a queen." I blushed at his words. I hope he keeps that promise. I kicked him out of my room and to go downstairs to find Harry and I'd meet up with them at the tailors. He begged to stay but he wasn't going to see me naked just yet.

tdress with some heeled sandals. I put on my gold Kingsman watch and before heading out.

"Sophia may I please speak to you in my office?" I heard my grandad's voice when wearing my Kingsman glasses.

"Yeah of course I'll be right there." I headed down to his study and I felt a sick feeling in my stomach as I was down the hall where his office was. I hope it wasn't anything serious. I knocked gently before opening the door. He was sitting in front of the fireplace with a glass of wine in his hand. I closed the door behind me before sitting down in the chair across from his.

"Sophia I am sure you are wondering why I called you here. I have been noticing how close you are getting with Galahad's proposal. That Unwin boy. There is a rule about relationships in Kingsman."

"Grandad, Eggsy and I are not in a relationship. We are very close friends. That's all."

"That is what I wanted to hear. That boy will not make it in Kingsman. I can see it in that attitude of his. I know he won't make it."

"Grandad don't speak about him like that. Besides Roxy, he is at the top of the class. He made it to the final two. I know he will make it."

"We shall see then tomorrow. I hope I did not take away any time from plans you may have today Sophia. I apologize if I had."

"No grandad, it's alright. And I don't want you to be so formal when it is just us. We are family you know." He gave me a smile I had not seen in a long time. I had gotten out of my seat and gave him a warm hug.

"Make sure you take your vitamins and drink other things besides wine Grandad. We don't need you having a heart attack." He chuckled before patting my hand.

"I'm still as strong as I was as a boy Sophia, I have many more years to live." I smiled at his words. It has been a long time since we have bonded. Now that I am living here, hopefully we will find someone for Lancelot's position. I left his study and walked outside and had the driver of our cab drive me to the tailors. The drive had been surprisingly quick considering I was on my phone and listening to music. I got out and headed inside the tailor shop with Harry and Eggsy in the front and Harry with a worried look.

"I don't like that look Harry, what happened?" I asked as I walked towards them. "Valentine was here." He said without looking at me.

"He was here?! Just now?!" I calmed myself and looked at Harry. "Do you think he knows who you really are or who you work for?"

"I have no idea. I'm going to find out. Stay with Eggsy and look after him. Who knows if they'll come back." Harry left and went to track Galahad. I looked at Eggsy.

"Are you alright? Did anything happen at all?" I asked as I walked up to him and put my hands on his arms and looked up at him.

"Nah Soph, everything's s'alright. Harry and him just talked and here comes this chick with some swords for legs. It was suspicious but Harry played it off like it was nothin'." I kissed Eggsy cheek.

"I'm just glad you're alright. Did you get your fitting done yet?" I asked him.

"C'mon Soph, do I really need to get that done today?" I rolled my eyes and smiled at his griefing.

"Yes Eggsy, you have to wear a suit when you're in Kingsman. It will really transform you and you look…rather sexy in it." I said looking up and down his body. He gave one of his little smirks. "Let's get me fitted."

We went into the room with the tailor and I sat down while the tailor told Eggsy to take his jacket off so he could measure him properly. I could tell he was hating it the whole time just having to stand still the whole time and get measured. I had helped pick out the perfect jacket and pants for him. I had to help him put on his dress shirt so he wouldn't rip it and then helped tie his tie for him.

"I feel like a fuckin' idiot." Eggsy grumbled.

"Oh stop it Eggsy, you look like you're ready to be a spy. And those pants make your ass look good." Eggsy smiled before speaking.

"Your grandad ask about you and I or just suspicious about anythin'?" I finished tying his tying his tie before looking up at him.

"He asked since we were close if we were in a relationship at all. Then said he thinks you won't make it into Kingsman." Eggsy had looked hurt from that sentence I had just said but I continued to talk.

"But I said he was wrong. You made it to the final two, you are going to make it. Your skills are excellent and Harry's getting you fitted for your suit so I think you don't need to worry and finish this final test tomorrow. Once you complete it, you'll be the new Lancelot."

"And when I can take you on a date." I blushed as I helped him into his jacket. He looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his collar. He gave a low whistle.

"Damn. This does look pretty sweet on me." I smiled at him in his suit. This is what Eggsy wanted. This is his future. Right now his dad is smiling at him and making him proud. Everyone thought he was nothing. But that's not true. He isn't nothing. By tomorrow, he is going to be a Kingsman agent and we'll be partners. There is also something else. I think I love Eggsy Unwin.

"So just remember, all you have to do is finish this last task and that'll be it. Don't be nervous, think clearly, and don't lose your cool." Eggsy and I were walking down the hall to my grandad's study. The final test. It all comes down to this. To be honest I was more worried then Eggsy actually was.

"Soph I got it don't worry." Eggsy held my arms and calmed me down. "I got this. After this is over we can celebrate and I better get a kiss afterwards."

"I'll give you one for luck." I pressed my lips to his in a deep kiss before pulling away. Eggsy's eyes were still shut and bit his lip.

"Looking forward to another." I smiled and hugged him. "Good luck. You got this babe." Eggsy lifted me up and squeezed me before letting me go and walking to the study. He shut the door and I could hear muffled talking. I decided to be nosey and listen near the doorway. I could hear my grandad talking about J.B. and complimenting Eggsy. Maybe he had changed his mind about him.

Soon it got quiet. I clenched my hands as I heard my grandad say the words,

"Shoot the dog."

I clenched my eyes and had my hand against my mouth as I heard nothing but silence. My heart had dropped as I heard my grandad telling Eggsy to give him to gun. Tears pricked at my eyes when I heard Roxy 's gun go off. He didn't do it. Eggsy couldn't do it. I felt like my chest had exploded into a million pieces. Hearing my grandfather say he knew Eggsy couldn't make it hurt even worse. Eggsy could have done it, but there could have been a better test then shooting our dogs.

The door opened slowly as Eggsy came out. Not a word was spoken to me as he flew past me with J.B. at his feet. Tears were going down my face as he was leaving. I didn't want him to leave. I ran after him."Eggsy!" He stopped outside and turned around.

"I'm out Soph. There's no point of me being here."

"Stop it! There is a point. Us! You and me! I love you Eggsy! I don't want you to leave me now! We have gone through so much together and I don't want you to go away!" He walked up to me and cupped my face in his hands and kissed me firmly. I cupped his face as well, and I couldn't help letting out a sob as he pulled away. He looked me in the eyes and I cried harder.

"Soph. Don't cry because of me. I'm nothin'. I am nothin' and I always be nothin'. Don't waste your time because of me Soph. You can find someone so much better than me. I'm a loser. You deserve someone who can give you the world Soph and that person isn't me. I want to be someone. Someone who can make you happy and give you a stable life. But that isn't me right now. Don't wait for me Soph. I love you babe, but you can do so much better. Visit me and my mum when you can alright?"

I didn't say yes but I nodded slightly and received a kiss on the forehead. He stepped away from me and I crouched down to cuddle J.B. before running back to Eggsy.

"Take the taxi Eggsy. I don't want you to walk home." Eggsy smiled at me before putting himself and J.B. in the cab. He leaned out the driver's window.

"I'll call you when I'm home." I nodded my head and watched him drive away. My heart ached and I felt like I was in a bad dream. When I couldn't see him anymore, I walked back inside to congratulate Roxy for passing.

She was already coming down the stairs and I hugged her. "Congrats Rox, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Sophie, but I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Yeah Rox, I'm fine. We should go out and celebrate." I reassured her.

"Maybe later. I can tell you need someone to talk to." She read me like a map. I told about mine and Eggsy's history, how I loved him ever since we lived next to each other and how close we had gotten. I felt awful about wanting Eggsy to win instead of Roxy. They were both important people to me.

"Go find him." Roxy said. I looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Go find Eggsy. Show him that you care. It seems like what you're telling me is that you're willing to put everything on the line for him."

"He doesn't want me to but yes Rox, I love him and I want to be with him."

"Then go to him right now." Soon my phone vibrated. It was Harry.

"Galahad? Is everything alright?"

"I believe I have something of yours."


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as I got that call from Harry, I quickly drove to his home in London. I didn't know what he wanted but I assumed it was important. When I got there, there was the black cab Eggsy took home. This can't be good. I walked to the front door of Harry's home and gently knocked three times before waiting for someone to answer. I could hear footsteps getting closer and locks being unhinged.

The door opens to reveal Harry with a pissed off look on his face.

"Please talk to this boy before I decide to give him a piece of my fucking mind." I walked inside quickly as Harry shut the door from behind.

"What all happened? Why is he here? I thought he was going home." Harry sighed angrily and started to explain.

"He _was_ home. Then decided it would be a wise decision to go pick a fight with his step-father. Not to mention he **stole** Arthur's cab."

"I let him take the cab. But he tried to pick a fight with his step dad?! In _daylight_?! He could have gotten himself arrested again!" I pinched the bridge of my nose and clenched my left hand. "Where is he now?" I asked Harry as I tried to remain calm.

"In the bathroom." I snorted. Harry raised an eyebrow at me. "Something amusing?"

"Isn't Mr. Pickles in there? He's probably feeling a bit awkward with a stuffed dog staring at him." I started to laugh slightly before Harry sent me a playful glare and I stopped but couldn't help but smile.

"I don't regret putting him there."

"Or you could bury him?" I suggested.

"Certainly not!"

The bathroom door opened and Eggsy walked out while adjusting his belt and pants. "Harry you're going to have to get that fuckin' dog outta there because-" He stopped talking when he saw me. I felt a bit nervous with him staring at me. "I asked her to come Eggsy." Harry started. "Maybe put some sense into your skull while I investigate Valentine." I looked up at Harry.

"Is he on the move again?"

"Valentine has something going at the South Glade Mission Church in Kentucky. It shouldn't be too long. After that's finished, I'm going to try to talk to Arthur and get Eggsy back into Kingsman." Harry sent one more glare towards Eggsy before leaving us in his house. I kicked my shoes off at the welcome mat and shrugged off my coat and put it on a hanger by the door. Eggsy was still staring at me.

"Look I know what you're going to say but-" Eggsy cut me off quick when he rushed over and kissed me. It took me by surprise but I enjoyed it nevertheless. He pulled away slowly before he looked me in the eyes. I gave him a firm smack across the face. It caught him off guard and he looked at me stunned.

"That's for leaving without trying to stay and you're lucky I don't backhand you for trying to pick a fight with your stepdad and knowing he could have killed you!"

Tears started to run down my face and Eggsy gave a soft smile and hugged me tightly to his chest. I cried harder into his chest as he rocked me back and forth and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm so sorry I did that Soph. I will never ever do that again. I will never leave you alone like that again." I sniffled and look at up at him with teary eyes.

"Please don't do that again. I can't lose you Eggsy." He kissed my forehead and then held his pinky up. I looked at it confused then up at him again.

"You remember what this means right?" He asked me. I nodded my head.

"Eggsy we're grown adults now."

"I know. But think about it Soph. When we were kids and we made promises like this, did I ever break one?" I shook my head for no. "This is one promise to you I will never break. I will never make you cry or ever make you feel lonely or ever hurt you again. I promise to always be there for you and always have you by my side. I promise you that Sophie." I wanted to cry at the speech he said to me. Eggsy always made sure he never broke a promise and always kept his one. This was a day in time that we both needed each other.

"Okay." I smiled and linked my pinky with his. He yanked me into his chest and kissed my hand.

"I love you Sophie." I pulled him by his jacket and planted a kiss as he tangled his hands in my hair. "I love you Gary Unwin." I said as I pulled away. Eggsy rolled his eyes as I called him by his real name.

"Let me make us dinner and we'll spy on Harry through his laptop."

I ended up making us lasagna and garlic bread. Thank god Harry had everything I need or we would've ended up having takeout. Eggsy couldn't stop talking about my cooking. "Soph, I'm serious this food is fucking amazing. It's been such a long time since I've had a home cooked meal." I kissed the top of his head as I was standing next to him watching Harry's every step through his laptop.

"I'm glad you like it babe. My aunt was italian and I picked up some of her cooking habits. Oh Harry's finally at the church." I set my plate down and sat next to Eggsy as we both stared at the computer screen.

The church seemed normal enough until Harry had walked inside. We heard racial slurs, homophobic comments, and sexist remarks. It made me sick to my stomach. The preacher was quite a character. I can see where the people at the church picked up this racist garbage this man with spitting out of his mouth. We noticed that Harry was looking around the church before deciding to get up and leave.

He was stopped by an older woman who rudely asked Harry where he was going. Harry ignored her and tried to stop him again.

"Hey! What's your problem?!"

Harry looked at her with a straight face before saying the best thing anyone has ever said to a racist.

"I'm a catholic whore. Currently enjoying congress, out of wedlock with my black jewish boyfriend who works in a military abortion clinic." The woman looked shocked by Harry's words and couldn't utter a sound.

"So hail Satan and have a lovely afternoon madam." Harry gave a small smile before getting up and moving. It started a whole commotion with people around the church yelling at Harry to sit down and listen to the preacher. The woman that Harry had scarred for life was yelling that Harry was an infidel and that he'll drown in the blood of the lord and other bullshit. Harry had stopped in his tracks and turned with his gun in his hand and pointed it at the woman.

"What the hell is he doing?!" I yelled. I gripped on Eggsy's sleeve and flinched when the gunshot when off and killed the woman.

"Holy fuck!" Eggsy yelled. Soon the whole church was going mental and everyone was attacking each other. Harry was shooting people, tazed them, stabbing. This wasn't like Harry at all. Something in him wasn't right. I called Merlin quickly off my cell phone.

"Merlin you need to try and get Harry under control! This isn't like him at all!"  
Merlin could be heard through the laptop trying to talk to Harry and get his attention. Harry just kept on killing and was handling himself. Soon after he impaled the preacher, he walked towards the entrance and was breathing heavily. He seemed liked he was getting back to his normal self and realized what he had done. Harry was in utter shock and couldn't believe what just occurred. He slowly walked out of the church and was met face to face with Valentine. Guns were pointed and drawn towards Harry.

"What did you do to me?" Harry asked. "I had no control. I _killed_ all those people. I wanted to. Transmitted through your nasty sim cards I assume?"

Valentine smiled at Harry and strutted towards him. "Do you what this is like? It's like those…old movies we both love. Now I'm gonna tell you my whole plan and then I'm gonna come up with some absurd plan to kill you and you'll find an equally convoluted way to escape.

Harry gave a small smirk. "Sounds good to me."

"Well this ain't that kind of movie." Suddenly Valentine shot Harry point blank and Harry was dead on the ground in a blink of an eye.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eggsy yelled. I gave a loud sob before burying my face in Eggsy's neck. He held me tightly with his arm while his eyes were still on the screen. While I was grieving, I heard Valentine say something about the party starting tomorrow. It couldn't have been good. Eggsy slammed down the screen of Harry's laptop before holding me closer. He kissed the top of my head before slowly standing us up and leading me downstairs. He looked at Mr. Pickles before going into the kitchen and getting us a drink. We toasted on behalf of Harry.

"Soph, we need to go see Arthrur. I wanna finish Kingsman and make Harry proud. It's not goin' down like this." I smiled brightly at him and kissed him before we left Harry's to go find my grandfather.


	8. Chapter 8

My knuckles were turning white from gripping the steering wheel harshly. Cars were honking around me as I maneuvered around them with Eggsy scared out of his wits.

"Soph be careful! Maybe I should drive…"

"I'm sorry! I just…I just can't believe that happened. We saw him get murdered and we could do nothing about it." I sighed sadly and kept speeding through traffic.

"Yous never seen someone get killed? But you're a spy, thought you would've killed a dozen criminals Soph." Eggsy held my free hand and locked his fingers with mine. I gave a firm squeeze to his hand.

"Eggsy. At Kingsman the most we do is at least make the target unconscious. That's the most I've ever had to do. I've had gun training but stunning the target makes getting the information and cleaning up easier. If they're someone like Valentine though, we know what we have to do. I can't do this alone Eggsy, I need you here with me to finish this job and save the world. Please don't make me do this alone." I pleaded.

We pulled up to the front of the Kingsman tailor shop. I put the car in park and Eggsy leaned over and cupped my face and gave me a firm kiss. I kissed back and cupped his cheek. Eggsy pulled away.

"We're in this together Soph. I'm not letting you do this by yourself. And after this is all over, I'm taking you on a proper date ya hear?" I laughed slightly.

"Can't say no to that." We walked inside the tailor shop and one of the men at the desk informed us my grandad was in. Eggsy looked torn from what happened to Harry and I hated seeing him like that. Eggsy pushed opened the doors and my grandad came into view. I didn't want to cry in front of him so Eggsy had decided to speak up.

"Arthur…Harry's dead."

Grandad was quiet for a moment. "Galahad is dead. Hence we had just drank a toast to him." Why didn't he actually use Harry's name?

"Well then you know what that psycho's doing? How many people in the world have them sim cards?" Valentine could send his signal to any of them, even all of them! If they go old homicidal at the same time then-"

"-Indeed." Grandad had cut Eggsy off. "And thanks to Galahad's recording, we have Valentine's confession. The intelligence has been passed on to the authorities. Our work is complete. And a most distinguished legacy for our fallen friend."

"Then that's it?" Eggsy asked with a cracked voice and a sorrowful look in his eyes.

"Grandad can't we actually stop him? Instead of just giving this confession to the authorities, why don't we go down there right now and bomb the hell out of his hideout. We have to do something to avenge Harry!" Grandad stopped me by putting his hand up and silencing me.

"Guinevere please. I know this is troublesome for you, but our mission is complete. We have done our part. Both of you come sit down." We both walked towards him and we both sat next to Grandad and were across from each other with questioning looks on our faces.

"This is an 1815 Napoleonic Brandy. And we only drink it when we lose a Kingsman." He sat small shot glasses in front of us and Eggsy was looking at something on my grandad. I looked at him confused and mouthed "What?" at him and he just shook his head before pretending to listen to my grandad babble on.

"On this occasion, I think it is acceptable for all of us to bend the rules a little." That was different of him. He never liked breaking rules. Why now? As grandad set the glass pitcher of brandy down, Eggsy had pointed to the portraits of the founders of Kingsman and we all took a glance before having a drink.

"I want you both to join me in a toast. To Galahad." He raised our glasses before clinking them together and gulping down the brandy. Eggsy's expression had changed when speaking to grandad.

"Harry said you don't like to break rules Arthur. Why now?" Eggsy asked, nodding towards the brandy.

Grandad chuckled slightly. "You're very good Eggsy. Perhaps I will make you my proposal for Galahad's position."

"Grandad. This isn't like you at all. What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Provided that we can all see eye to eye Guinevere, on certain political matters." Grandad had reached into his pocket and pulled out one of our Kingsman weapons. It was the remote pen with the removable poison.

"Can you guess what this is?" Grandad asked Eggsy.

"Don't have to, Harry and Soph showed me. You click it, we die. I thought that brandy tasted a bit shit."

I couldn't believe. My own fucking grandfather put poison in the brandy. Was he going to kill us or did he have something else planned. I stood up slowly.

"Grandad, I don't know what the fuck this is about but think what you're about to do. You've always told us to do what's right but poisoning us for whatever reason is not the way of the Kingsman."

"Valentine won you over. Somehow." Eggsy said to Grandad.

"No…." I sat back down in shock and couldn't even look my grandad in the eyes. Valentine won him over?!

"Guinevere you have got to understand that once he explained, I understood. I believe you can as well since you have a very intelligent mind. Both of you do and we could all see eye to eye. He explained that mankind is the virus and either the host kills the virus or the virus kills the host. Either way the result is the same. The virus dies."

"So Valentine is gonna take care of the population himself." Eggsy concluded. I felt like I was in a bad dream. This couldn't be happening. It felt like everything I knew now was a lie.

"If we don't do something, nature will. In history you see Valentine, as the man who saved humanity from extinction."

"Does he get to choose who he wants to keep and kill then grandad? That old, timid mind of yours must be going away slowly because this is murder. This something not to be put in a child's history book." I spat out at him.

"All his rich friends, they get to live and anyone he thinks worth saving he's keeping them save. Whether they agree with him or not?" Eggsy asked.

"And both of you. In Harry's honor, I am inviting both of you to be part of a new world. It's time to make your decisions." Eggsy and I looked at each other. I gave a slight shook of my head. Eggsy looked back at grandad.

"I'd rather be with Harry. Thanks." Grandad looked at me. I gave a slight laugh before responding.

"What would Mum think of you? Knowing you sold out and got won over by some psychotic killer. She would be ashamed of you. Knowing you tried to poison your own granddaughter and tried to force me to pick a side. I can't side with someone like you. You were never the person I thought you were. You're a liar and I hope you burn in the deepest whole in hell. Go fuck yourself _**Arthur**_."

Arthur looked at me in disappointment and looked back and forth between us. "So be it." He pressed down the hook on the pen and I waited to slowly feel deaths grip on me. But it never came. What the hell? I looked up at Eggsy and he looked completely fine. But we both drank it! I noticed Arthur looking like he was in pain.

"The problem with us common types is, that we're light fingered. Kingsman taught me a lot but slight of hand I had that down already." Eggsy switched the glasses while he distracted Arthur and I with the portraits of other Kingsman. I smirked slightly at Eggsy while Arthur gave Eggsy very kind last words.

"You dirty little fucking prick." Before ending up face down on the table. I looked at Arthur. Then at Eggsy. "He fucking sold out. He's not the man I thought he was." I covered my face in frustration. "How could I have been so stupid Eggsy?". Eggsy grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Sophie you aren't stupid.

"Why did I believe he was man I thought he was?! HE SOLD OUT EVERYTHING! The human race, his family and most of all Kingsman! The one thing that he worked so hard on!" I sighed and looked at Eggsy apologetically.

"I'm sorry I yelled Eggsy. This is just hard to take in. I don't know how my mum is going to take this. " Eggsy smiled at me.

"It's alright Soph. It won't be easy telling your mum but I know you'll be there for her. And so will I. You both did help me when I needed it the most." I smiled back before wiping my tears. I looked at Grandad.

"Looks like we'll have to let Merlin know. Grandad will need a funeral." I said, scooting towards his seat. I took off his Kingsman glasses. This was the last time he'd be wearing these. While I was taking off his glasses, I noticed Eggsy looking at the side of his face strangely. He took the pen that had the poison in it in his hand and jabbed.

"Eggsy! What the hell are you doing?!"

I saw him get this disgusted and confused look. He pulled out something that looked to be a chip. I walked towards Eggsy to analyze the chip. He grabbed Grandad's phone then and a screen popped up saying, " _V-DAY STARTS IN 06:00:00. GET TO A SAFE ZONE OR FLY TO 66 58' 30.0" N / 61 43'04.8" E"_ and starting counting down. Eggsy and I looked at each other. We took the chip and Grandad's phone and ran to the secret room that leads to headquarters down stairs. I put my glasses on and got a hold of Merlin.

"Merlin? Merlin are you there? We have a major problem. Arthur's dead and he was conspiring with Valentine. There's a countdown for something and we need to figure out what it is before it's too late." I never got an answer and took my glasses off. I was breathing heavily.

"Eggsy, Merlin isn't responding. My grandfather betrayed us and the world is about to go to shit." Eggsy held me while I tried to control my breathing. I have never felt so lost and scared in my whole life. And I've dealt with bombs and terrorists. We were underground finally and rode the transport to main headquarters. I couldn't stop shaking and thinking about what was going to happen. When we arrived, the first thing we were greeted with was a gun pointed in our faces. Eggsy put his hands up while I looked at Roxy and Merlin confused.

"What's going on? Stand down Lancelot." I said to Roxy. She didn't oblige.

"You and Eggsy were the only ones with Arthur. Unless you have proof, I'm afraid the only options are to either kill both of you or take you into custody." Merlin said. I sighed irritably before I showed the countdown screen to Merlin. He slowly approached me and took the phone and stood next to Roxy. He looked at the phone, observing what was on the screen.

"It's okay Lancelot, put it down. It's verified." Roxy looked over at Merlin before she put her gun down. She looked at me with an apologetic look.

"Arthur's phone is receiving updated texts about getting to safety. We don't have a lot of time." Merlin said quickly.

"What are you gonna do?" Eggsy asked.

"The question is what are _we_ going to do. Lord knows who's in Valentine's pocket and who's not." Merlin looked almost lost.

"We have no choice. We're gonna have to deal with this ourselves." We all looked at each other. We weren't sure what we were gonna do. But something had to be done. Merlin had us follow him then to the jet.

"Sophie I'm really sorry for that." Roxy said as we were heading to the jet. I shook my head as we walked.

"Rox, you were doing what you were trained to do. If anything, if I was in your position, I would've done the same." I gave her a reassuring smile. Merlin had grabbed a large black bag and heaved it onto the jet before we stepped inside. He sat it by us as he went to the front to control the jet.

As we unzipped it, I knew exactly what it was. Eggsy and Roxy weren't so sure.

"What you're playing with is a prototype personal tranferric vehicle. Based off a Star Wars project but basic. It should still work." With a smirk Merlin continued,

"We're gonna take out one of Valentine's satellites."


End file.
